Glenn Talbot
TALK PAGE (formerly) Head of the ATCU |affiliation = United States Air Force Advanced Threat Containment Unit |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (9 episodes) |game = The Incredible Hulk |actor = Adrian Pasdar |voice actor = Michael Gannon |status = Alive}} Brigadier General Glenn Talbot is a high-ranking officer of the United States Air Force. When HYDRA revealed its existence inside S.H.I.E.L.D. to the world, Talbot and his men led the main attack of the United States military on S.H.I.E.L.D., which was quickly declared a terrorist organization. However, when the reformed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director Phil Coulson proved himself in Talbot's eyes, Talbot accepted Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. as allies in the War on HYDRA. Three months after the Attack on the HYDRA Castle, President Matthew Ellis put Talbot in charge of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit which was re-purposed to serve as the public face of S.H.I.E.L.D. after Rosalind Price's assassination. Biography Early Life and Military Career Glenn Talbot joined the United States Air Force, achieving over the years the rank of Colonel. On one of his missions, he spent five long months in an enemy war camp.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy He participated in the , for which he was awarded with two medals. He was also present in New York during the Battle of New York, as he saw, in his own words, "the sky being torn apart and aliens invade the city."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House HYDRA Uprising base|left]] In 2014, through the actions of Captain America, the United States Government discovered that the counterintelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. was declared a terrorist organization and Talbot was ordered to take over as many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases as he could. Talbot called the Hub and spoke with Agent Phil Coulson because he doubted the stability of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the organization's infiltration by HYDRA. Despite Coulson's efforts, Talbot stated he would be leading a team to take over the Hub, prompting Coulson to take his team on the run.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence With the help of Maria Hill, Talbot managed to find Providence, the secret Canadian base created by Nick Fury where Coulson's team was staying. Talbot stepped into the base first with his unit covering him; he called for Coulson to surrender. Coulson stepped forward after Talbot promised not to shoot him. Hill stepped out and convinced Coulson's Team to put down their guns. After rounding up the members of Coulson's team, Antoine Triplett, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz, Talbot allowed Hill and Coulson time to talk, so that Coulson could surrender other secret bases. ]] In the meantime Talbot questioned the other members of Coulson's Team, telling them to surrender to the US Army, as they were fugitives even if they weren't criminals. When Antoine Triplett assured him that they were not HYDRA, Talbot noted that to the world there was no difference between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Talbot offered them a brief prison sentence in exchange for some high level intel, although Leo Fitz told Talbot to do his worst and Jemma Simmons argued that they should not be his priority as Grant Ward, a known HYDRA agent was getting away as they spoke. ]] During their conversation, Hill learned from Coulson about Skye's abduction and Grant Ward's defection and decided that Coulson's Team were better served hunting down Ward and his leader HYDRA John Garrett. When Talbot returned to the room to complete his deal with Hill, together, Hill and Coulson attacked Talbot and his men, taking them by surprise. While Hill knocked out Talbot's men, Coulson managed to shoot Talbot with an I.C.E.R. after a lengthy hand to hand fight. Coulson, Hill and the others escaped Providence to pursue Ward while Talbot took control of the base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Talbot's Crusade For his actions, Talbot was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General. Talbot also became the Armed Forces' television representative, doing interviews with George Stephanopoulos. During one such interview, he bragged about taking down both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had a storage facility with S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. While spending time with his wife and son in Potomac Plaza, Talbot was bumped into by a stranger, the stranger placed a phone in Talbot's pocket. When the phone rang, Talbot was at first confused about where the phone came from and ordered his wife to take their son away for their own protection. Talbot then answered the phone and spoke to Phil Coulson who warned him he was about to be attacked by the Absorbing Man. Talbot, seeking to arrest Coulson, put more thought into find his target rather than protecting himself, refusing the help and snapping the phone in two. ]] Talbot got his real phone and called for reinforements from the United States Armed Forces to come to his location immediately. As promised, Creel, who had learned from HYDRA that the Obelisk was in Talbot's storage facility, sneaked up on Talbot and attacked him. However Talbot was warned of the attack by Melinda May and was able to defend himself long enough for May to assist him, who battled Creel as he transported his body into steel and attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Talbot saved by the combined efforts of May and Skye, who assisted Talbot's men in capturing Creel by using a Taser Projectile Launcher to subdue the assassin while the soldiers subdued and arrested Creel. ]] Talbot was surrounded by Lance Hunter and Isabelle Hartley who were disguised as Army Soldiers. While Talbot ordered his men to secure Creel, Hartley pulled him from the scene in order to get him to cover. However, when the Military Leader sought to take him to safety, Talbot was already kidnapped by Hunter and Hartley who took him to a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV where May smugly captured him at gun point. Realizing he'd been tricked, Talbot cursed Coulson's name before he was driven away from the scene without his soldiers knowing what had happened as they took Creel away. Confined to the cage of the Bus, Talbot was visited by Phil Coulson who attempted to convince Talbot that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not the terrorist organization he was convinced they were and suggested they begin working together. Talbot however refused to listen and furiously vowed to destroy their work. When Coulson changed tactics and suggested that their work protected people like Talbot's son, Talbot became angry, gripping the chair handles so Coulson explained that Creel's plan was to go to the Government Storage Warehouse to steal the Obelisk before he shot Talbot with an I.C.E.R.. When Talbot woke up in his car he immediately phoned the military to pick him up, using his passcode to get past security systems. He was unaware however that Coulson had tricked him into revealing the location and codes to the Government Storage Warehouse. Coulson was forced to use voice-altering software to mimic Talbot's voice when Private Tilden refused to allow the undercover team Coulson sent inside the base to enact the Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse during which time they encounter Carl Creel again and successfully stole a Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Bribing Lance Hunter ]] Later, the United States Armed Forces captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and mercenary Lance Hunter, after Hunter's teammates were killed by Carl Creel in a car crash. Hunter was thrown in the boot of a car and driven to a field where he met with Brigadier General Talbot. While Hunter remained confused about his situation, Talbot greeted him with respect and offered him a lift in a military helicopter. ]] During a helicopter ride Talbot tried to convince him to give up Phil Coulson's secret base by offering him money, which he would acquire from Christian Ward. Talbot commented on Hunter's military history, although Hunter seemed unfazed and noted that it was all in the past for him. Hunter seemingly agreed to the offer however in exchange for two million dollars and a proper burial for his friend Isabelle Hartley. Hunter was dropped off back on the ground and given a car to drive back to Coulson's base. However Hunter decided not to give into Talbot's offer and continued working for Coulson. ]] At the specified amount of time, Talbot, with other soldiers, confronted Coulson. Coulson gave him the captive Absorbing Man, who had been turned into stone by with Overkill Device after a fight with Coulson's team. Coulson asked Talbot to give S.H.I.E.L.D. breathing room to operate in exchange for Creel's arrest, which would undoubtedly give Talbot another promotion. Talbot, thinking he had the advantage, tried to capture Coulson until the Bus deactivated its cloak and showed its aimed guns. Coulson then left Talbot in awe by departing in a cloaked Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Impersonated ]] Sunil Bakshi impersonated Talbot in order to gain a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Phil Coulson and Melinda May had a video chat with Talbot informing him of the situation, Talbot questioned how Coulson could have mistaken Bakshi for him as Talbot had no interest in art. Talbot asked Coulson to talk to him longer so he could trace his call back to the Playground, but Coulson abruptly disconnected the line. Hearing at the United Nations ]] During a hearing at the United Nations Headquarters, Talbot gave a speech about how S.H.I.E.L.D., in his view, used the public's trust and resources to further their own goals, and still does. He commented on how S.H.I.E.L.D. had secretly collected super-powered individuals to create the Avengers, put bases across the globe without giving any explanation and had inadvertently caused the Battle of New York, which Talbot witnessed first hand. Adamo Dioli, the Italian spokesman, questioned Talbot's arguments and claimed that Talbot had no proof to his views. attack the UN]] Before the debate could continue, Dioli was hit by a Splinter Bomb, causing him to scream in pain as his body disintegrated in a matter of seconds. The building came under attack by HYDRA operatives, posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, led by mercenary Marcus Scarlotti, who had thrown the bomb at Dioli and threw a second at one of the guards. As Talbot tried to evacuate the building with others, Scarlotti claimed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was done hiding, and threw a Splinter Bomb in Talbot's direction. Talbot managed to evade the bomb and escaped with just a broken arm. ]] Talbot went to see Senator Christian Ward, his benefactor. Ward berated him for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him and the United Nations, while bragging about defeating the organization. Talbot told him that he did not believe he was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and assured the senator that he has not revealed Ward's connection to the HYDRA traitor Grant Ward, his estranged brother. Ward decided to make a statement condemning S.H.I.E.L.D.'s actions and called for a multi-national police force to target and prosecute those organizations with ties connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.. ]] When Scarlotti attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Bruges, killing all the agents inside including Noelle Walters, he was defeated by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Melinda May, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter. Talbot eventually went to the Safe House in Bruges, in order to arrest Scarlotti and his HYDRA team. As Scarlotti was being transported into Talbot's custody, Talbot gave his condolences to Melinda May for the deaths of six agents, telling her that it was always a shame when a good agent dies. The pair shook hands and departed, showing their mutual respect for each other. Video Conference ]] Talbot was called by Phil Coulson when Coulson wanted to trade Sunil Bakshi for Talbot's continued assistance in destroying any remaining cells of HYDRA. Talbot told Coulson that Bakshi was found to be connected to the Naval wedding massacre, the attack on the United Nations, and the impersonation of an officer, namely Talbot. Talbot agreed to the deal and Coulson transported Bakshi to him; before the exchange however, Coulson used Bakshi as bait to lure out the leaders of HYDRA and assassinate them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Searching for the Mole While in his office, Talbot was speaking to Decker about the positives of the new lawnmower he had purchased when he received a call that his wife had just arrived and had left her I.D. at home. Talbot allowed her to come up. Before she arrived however, Tablot received a phone call from Carla saying that she was stuck in traffic. Realizing that someone was wearing the Photostatic Veil, Talbot called for an immediate lock-down of the entire base. ]] Talbot had every female member of staff line up in front of him. Talbot explained the situation and in an attempt to catch the spy out, began to ask each of the women personal questions to test them, such as asking one woman if her daughter went to the same school as his son, to which she reminded him that she did not have a daughter. When Talbot came to Meredith Tredwyck, he became convinced she was the spy, announcing it to everyone and even trying to pull off the mask, only to learn that he was mistaken. He apologized to Tredwyck before cursing at his failure to discover the true spy. With his agents cleared of suspicion, Talbot was leaving the office with Decker when he came across his wife. Talbot pulled his gun on her and ordered her to lie face down on the floor, believing her to be the spy. Carla however explained that the guard behind the desk was missing and she had just come to drop off their lunch, before bursting into tears due to confusion. Talbot quickly realized that the woman was indeed his wife. He learned that the spy had escaped the facility alongside her companion, Grant Ward, and their hostage Sunil Bakshi, whom they had broken out of prison. and Melinda May]] Talbot later called Phil Coulson and Melinda May to inform them of the incident. He explained to Coulson that his men had spotted on the CCTV camera from outside, Grant Ward with the spy kidnapping Sunil Bakshi and driving away with him. Talbot expressed his grief at having lost three good soldiers during the attack as well as nearly losing his own marriage due to the confusion and chaos they had caused, so Coulson assured him they would do everything in their power to find Ward and bring him to justice.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Advanced Threat Containment Unit The New Position ]] Carl Creel was able to break free of the Faustus brainwashing while in prison and renounced his loyalty to HYDRA, as a result Talbot hired him as his personal bodyguard.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 3.12: The Inside Man Talbot was named by Matthew Ellis as the new head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit in the wake of the Assassination of Rosalind Price.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.11: Bouncing Back Almost immediately after this, Talbot's son was kidnapped by Gideon Malick, who blackmailed Talbot into promising to betray Phil Coulson for HYDRA. ]] Talbot's wife Carla blamed her husband for losing their son and decided to get on a plane and leave him. Talbot took her to the airport and tried desperately to get her to change her mind, promising that he would find a way to fix this problem, but she ignored his pleas and got on the plane. As Talbot watched her leave he was visited by Phil Coulson, who came to speak to him about the future relationship between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU although Talbot tried to ignore him Coulson reminded him that he was technically Talbot's boss now. ]] As they walked through the airport, Talbot and Coulson discussed the upcoming Symposium on Alien Contagion Delegates which Matthew Ellis wished them to attend together to discuss Inhumans. Coulson noted that S.H.I.E.L.D. believed that Gideon Malick would likely have a mole at the meeting who they needed to find and arrest so that Malick could be found. As Coulson prepared to leave in his car in commented that he genuinely wished that Talbot and his wife repaired their relationship for the sake of their son. to his feet]] When Coulson was suddenly warned by Melinda May that an enemy target was heading their way, Coulson saw the target was Carl Creel and assumed Talbot was the target, so he then threw Talbot into his car for his own protection. Coulson, May and Lincoln Campbell then battled Creel until they were able to use his powers against him and defeated him, at which point Talbot was freed from the car. Talbot furiously rushed over and explained that Creel was not there to assassinate him but was really there to protect him. ]] Back at the Playground, Talbot clashed with Lance Hunter who despised Creel for killing Isabelle Hartley and Idaho, although Talbot insisted that this was purely due to Daniel Whitehall's brainwashing. Talbot insisted that he trusted Creel and refused to give him up, vowing that he would not attend the meeting without him. Despite Daisy Johnson arguing that they did not need him, Coulson explained that they did need the head of the ATCU and agreed to allow Creel to join them on their mission, acting as Talbot's bodyguard. ]] While travelling onboard Zephyr One towards Taiwan, Talbot listened alongside May and Bobbi Morse as Director Coulson briefed them on what to expect from the mission. Coulson explained that the other deligates attending the meeting would be Anton Petrov, Xiao Chen, Ellen King, Haruto Yakimura or Nathi Zuma and one of these people would be most likely be Malick's mole, feeding him vital information on the status of the Inhumans around the world. Coulson explained that their mission would be to find a way to a peaceful solution to the Inhuman Outbreak and find Malick's mole before HYDRA could learn too much about their intentions. Reluctant Betrayal arrive in Taiwan]] General Talbot was furious when Phil Coulson convinced him to where a traditional long-gown to attend the meeting, although Coulson told him that it was a respectful gesture. Once inside Talbot met Anton Petrov and introduced Coulson as Sean Lundwall of the CDC. Coulson shook hands with Petrov, Xiao Chen and the other delegates, using his Prosthetic Hand to scan their fingerprints. Talbot remained suspicious of everyone, accusing Chen of being too nice and Ellen King of being hotheaded. ]] Talbot, Coulson and the delegates gathered in the meeting room and Talbot gave a brief opening statement in which he thanked them all for attending on behalf of Matthew Ellis. The conversation quickly turned to Inhumans, with Coulson attempting to convince the group that they were only seeking peace. While Haruto Yakimura remained skeptical, Petrov suggested that Russia was willing to make themselves a sanctuary state for the Inhumans. Nathi Zuma agreed with Petrov and called for a vote. Talbot and Coulson briefly discussed what their options were. ]] Moments before Chen called for the vote, Talbot interrupted her and called the guards in, announcing that there was a traitor in the room, accusing Coulson and showing the room how Coulson had been spying on them all and was not Sean Lundwall as he claimed to be. Gideon Malick then entered the room and accused Coulson of being the Director of HYDRA. Coulson then found that Talbot was the traitor, in which he responded "Kumbaya". Malick used images of Lash's victims to accuse Coulson of wanting to exterminate Inhumans while Talbot reluctantly stood by his side. ]] Malick had Coulson taken into the basement for execution and Talbot followed closely behind, demanding that Malick give him back his son now the deal had been completed. However Malick refused to complete the deal on his end and instead locked Talbot in a cage beside Coulson, handcuffing them to each other. When Coulson questioned his motives for what he was doing, Malick explained that he was building an army before leaving the room and ordering his men to execute the pair of them. ]] While waiting for their deaths, Talbot joked that he prefer Coulson die first so he could be left in peace at last, but when Coulson questioned why he remained confident, Talbot explained that he had a man on the inside. At that moment Carl Creel burst into the room and defeated the guards, explaining that he and Lance Hunter had found Talbot's son. When another guard burst in, Talbot and Coulson were forced to run while still handcuffed, with Talbot grabbing Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand on the way. Once Talbot explained his situation with Malick to Coulson, they regrouped with Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse and Creel who freed them of their handcuffs. The furious Talbot grabbed a nearby HYDRA guard and demanded to know where his son was, when the man failed to answer, Talbot knocked him out with a single hard punch. While Coulson ordered Hunter and Morse to go after Malick, the rest escaped once Melinda May had located George Talbot in the van where he was being kept in Suspension Gel. Partners ]] Back on Zephyr One, Talbot sat beside his sleeping son as he slowly recovered from his ordeal. Coulson stood by and commented on how happy his wife would be now that he had fixed the situation. They briefly discussed their partnership and when Coulson called him General, Talbot told him to call him Glenn, although he noted this would only be occasionally. Personality Talbot is an extremely strong willed man. He is often quick to form judgements and opinions on situations and it is almost impossible to get him to change his mind. Although he can be quick tempered, Talbot is very brave, often risking his life for others and putting himself into dangerous situations, as when he fought Carl Creel single-handedly and stepped out unarmed into the Providence base to question Phil Coulson. He cares for his family deeply and will often put their well-being ahead of his own; he dedicates every Tuesday's lunchtime to spend with his wife. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Glenn Talbot has a large knowledge of the hand-to-hand combat taught by the United States Armed Forces. He demonstrated this while fighting Phil Coulson and Carl Creel. Equipment Weapons *' ': Glenn Talbot used the Beretta 92FS, one of the standard sidearms of the United States Armed Forces, to try to kill Phil Coulson when he attacked him to escape from Providence base. *' ': Glenn Talbot carried this weapon as his sidearm inside his facility in Washington, D.C. He used it to threaten his wife Carla, as Agent 33 had infiltrated his base by mimicking Carla's face. Other Equipment *' ': Talbot uses two different uniforms, the Air Force Service Dress uniform and the utility uniform. He wears several military decorations on the left side of the Air Force Service Dress uniform. **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The Relationships Family *Carla Talbot - Wife *George Talbot - Son Allies *United States Armed Forces **Meredith Tredwyck - Subordinate **Anderson - Subordinate **Decker - Subordinate **Brookton † - Subordinate **Female Lieutenant - Subordinate **Campbell † - Subordinate **Logan † - Subordinate **Smith † - Subordinate *Matthew Ellis - Commander in chief *United Nations **Adamo Dioli † *Christian Ward † - Benefactor *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Situational Allies **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye **Antoine Triplett † **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz **Isabelle Hartley † - Kidnapper **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse **Lincoln Campbell *Carl Creel - Enemy turned Ally *Advanced Threat Containment Unit - Subordinates *Symposium on Alien Contagion Delegates **Anton Petrov † **Xiao Chen **Ellen King **Haruto Yakimura **Nathi Zuma Video Game Only *Emil Blonsky/Abomination Enemies *Maria Hill - Ally turned Enemy *HYDRA **Sunil Bakshi † - Impersonator **Marcus Scarlotti **Gideon Malick *Agent 33 † *Grant Ward † Video Game Only *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Rick Jones - Former Captive *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned Enemy *Betty Ross - Former Captive *Strategic Operations Command Center - Allies turned Enemies *Hulkbusters - Allies turned Enemies Appearances Trivia * ]]In the comics, Glenn Talbot is an enemy of the Hulk and right hand man of General Thaddeus Ross. He was also temporarily married to Thaddeus' daughter Betty Ross. *In the non-canon video game ''The Incredible Hulk, Glenn Talbot is a Major and is killed after activating the self-destruct in the Hulkbuster armor he used while trying to defeat Hulk.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit Leaders